PMD: The stone of V
by damsainx
Summary: A boy wakes up as a Victini in a mysterious world filled with Pokemon. Now along with his friends he must find and destroy an ancient weapon of mass destruction before it destroys the entire Pokemon universe along with the human world. Can he make it? read and review if possible. :)
1. The past

**Hello people, today I present to you my stone of V remake! Hope this interests you all and sorry for putting the other one at a halt. I just needed to make some changes but there were too many changes I had to make and so I decided to remake the story and make if more fun and dark at the same time**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon. I woke up in the middle of a garden that seemed to be in some kind of ruin. The buildings were all cracked and broken in some parts. When I got up on my feet I was in the form of a Pokémon.<p>

I looked at my small arms in disbelief because I knew for sure I was human or at least I used to be. I went to a nearby lake to know what I now looked like.

When I looked at my new reflection saw that I now had pointed ears in the form of the letter V. I had large blue eyes and a round cream head, two bulbous arms with three fingers and two toed feet. I had two pointed teeth in my upper jaw and two cream like wings.

"Wait! I have wings? Then I should be able to fly" I said to myself. And sure enough, I was now floating on air. "Cool! I guess being a Pokémon ain't that bad after all!" I said to myself while flying around the lake.

I then heard some pokemons coming and I hid myself on the tree that was next to the lake. I then saw three pokemons coming. I don't know how but I knew exactly what kinds of pokemon they were. They were three in number, a meloetta, sylveon and a riolu.

"Hey look guys, there's a small lake over there!" The riolu said to the other two. From their voices I was able to guess that the riolu was a boy while the other two were girls.

"Let's go refill our water and wash ourselves Dezel!" The Meloetta said to the sylveon. "Let's have a swimming contest Mel!" The sylveon said to the meloetta while running in front of her.

They came by the lake and fetched water and they were having fun swimming while the riolu was leaning on the three I was hiding. I think he was meditating and I accidentally dropped a pecha berry on his head.

I was really nervous then because I knew it was only a matter of time before he find out that I was hiding above him all along. When it fell on his head he got up with a really pissed look on his face because I altered his focus.

He turned around and used bullet punch on the tree and I was shaken off and I fell head first on the grassy floor. I tried to play dead after falling and that was when his other companion came to see what was going on after they came out of the water.

"What happened Rick?" asked the Meloetta.

"This guy here threw this on my head" He said showing her the fruit.

"Hey, has anyone of you seen a pokemon like this before?" The sylveon said poking me with her bow.

"That's a Victini! I read that they were extinct but I never thought I would see an actual living one" The meloetta said with gleaming eyes.

"That's if Rick hasn't killed it" The sylveon said sarcastically. "Rick how could you?" The meloetta thinking I was dead. "He's not dead, he's simply playing dead" The riolu said with a bored expression.

I panicked after hearing that and I quickly got up and flew away from them and I headed into the forest and continued observing them from a distance. I was able to hear the meloetta telling me to come back but there was no way I was going to trust pokemons I just met! So I decided to remain in my hiding place.

* * *

><p>[POV SWITCH: MELOETTA]<p>

After seeing that Victini I got excited and I wanted to know more about him but he had already left all thanks to Rick.

"Nice going Rick, you just scared that pokemon away" I said angrily. "So?" He asked as if he wasn't at fault.

"SO? Is that all you have to say?" I said really pissed off by his answer. He sighed and spoke "I'm sorry but right now you should be worrying more about finishing this mission, Melody"

I was about to say something else before Dezel interrupted. "He has a point melody, now that we have retrieved the requested item we should be heading back home".

"Fine, but we're coming back after this mission to find that Victini while we still can" I said pointing at Rick to make myself clear.

He simply giggled and what he said next really annoyed me. He said that I sounded like a little girl when I said that but I calmed down and told them that we should get going already.

* * *

><p>[POV SWITCH: VICTINI]<p>

I was really fascinated by those three pokemon's friendship. What that riolu said to that meloetta was really hilarious. I could hear what they were saying because I had a really good sense of hearing. I really found them amusing. I decided to follow them. But I needed to do it in a way that they wouldn't notice.

Before I knew it I was now turning invisible. "Well that's handy" I said to myself as I came out of the forest and quietly followed them.

They arrived at a town after about two hours of walking inside the forest, crossing a bride and going through a dungeon like cave. The town seemed really civilized as if I had returned to the human world. There was a lot to see in the town.

I was following them from a distance to avoid being spotted even though I was invisible. "Finally! Home at last" said Rick. After all I now knew their names after seeing calling out to each other on their trip.

"After this we can finally go back to the furui ruins and find that rare pokemon" Melody said excitedly. "Oh, you mean that victini?" said Rick.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that" She said walking up to him. He got uncomfortable and pushed her back and pointed towards the spot I was hiding. "We don't have to go back because he's been following us the whole time"

I revealed myself from my invisible state. "How did you know?" I asked while preparing to run. "You have a very powerful aura. With an aura as clear as yours I can sense you ten kilometers away" He said to me.

"Sorry, it was nice knowing you all but I…gotta…go" I said before turning around to run away. However, before I was able to run away, Dezel wrapped me up by extending her bows.

The three were now standing in front of me. "Please don't eat me!" I said while struggling to get out. "Eat you? Who does that?" Dezel said giving me a confused look.

"He does looks delicious" Rick said jokingly folding his arms. However, after hearing what he said I had completely turned pale blue out of fear and I ended up passing out.

* * *

><p>[POV SWITCH: MELODY]<p>

"Rick look at what you've done!" I said while hopelessly shaking the fainted pokemon. He laughed at me and said "Seriously, did he really think I meant what I said?"

"Yes! If he didn't he wouldn't be unconscious right now!" I said yelling at him furiously. "Now that he's fainted my heal pulse won't be of any help so we better take him to the pokemon center" Dezel suggested.

"Good idea Dezel, at least someone isn't only good for scaring people!" I said sarcastically while looking at Rick. "Fine, I'll help by carrying him there" Rick said apologetically.

And so we took him to the pokemon center. Nurse audino told us that he'd be safe and would be waking up in five hours. Within that time I went to the library to see if I could find any books on Victini.

I did manage to find one on a shelf that consisted of old books and I began reading it. I found out that Victinis were timid creatures which also explains why he fainted the way he did. I also found out that they'd gone extinct at least thousand years ago.

However, they hold a really dark history. I began to read the page about their history "A long time ago, there was war and chaos in the pokemon world after the disappearance of humans because humans controlled pokemons and kept them regulated for then pokemons were not the creatures in power. However, a tragedy befell the humans when an epidemic disease which only affected their species came.

In a short time, humanity was lost. Some thought that this will ive freedom to pokemons now that their rulers were gone, but the opposite happened. Pokemons started imitating humans by creating their own communities and kingdoms and soon they started forming their own borders. Each kingdom was controlled by a Victini for they were seen as the symbols of victory because of their limitless power.

As time went by, war broke out in the entire world and the war went on for five hundred years and all but one victini were killed in these conflicts. The last surviving victini seeing that his kind were hunted down decided that the world has had enough.

He used all his power and the power of his lost brethren to create the most destructive weapon, the stone of V. The stone gave him the power of a Hundred Victinis and with it he was able to ultimately end the five hundred year war by wiping out five countries with a wave of his hand.

After his death, Arceus, ruler of all Pokémon, decided to seal away the seemingly indestructible stone and entrusted the pone glyphs containing details on the last victini and the map to finding his lost legacy and it is said that one day, a new Victini would come to this world and destroy it or use it for himself" And that was the whole history.

After reading the book I closed it and I spent a long time thinking. ("What if that Victini is destined to destroy the stone and preventing it from falling into the wrong hands or instead he'll end up using it to destroy this world, which fate awaits him"?) I thought to myself. For the last part of that sentence kept me wondering if I could trust that Victini or not.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of chapter one. This version greatly differs from the other version doesn't it? I changed some of their personalities as well. I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I hope you find it better than the last one.<strong>


	2. Oras town

**Hello reader, you are currently reading the second chapter of my story and I want to thank you for doing so. While you're reading this chapter I'm going to go sky diving****.**

* * *

><p>[POV: RICK]<p>

That victini finally woke up and I went to inform Melody about it. I saw her in a library sitting on a chair with an old book in front of her. She was day dreaming about something when I saw her.

"Melody?" I called the first time but she didn't respond. "Melody..." I called again and still no response. I sighed and then I called a third time.

"MELODY!" I yelled to her. She got startled and fell off her chair. "What was that for Rick?" She said recovering from the shock.

"Well next time someone calls you you'd be sure to answer" I send lending her hand to help her get up. She pushed my hand away and said "What do you want anyway?"

"That victini has woken up and Dezel asked me to call you" I said turning around to leave. "Okay I'm coming." She said picking up her treasure bag.

I remember the first time I met her. Back then it was just me and Dezel. We met her while we were on a mission to the abyssal ruins. The way we met her is similar to how we encountered this Victini.

We left the library and headed to the Pokémon center. When we went to the room we were surprised to see the Victini all tied up on the floor wiggling like a wurmple and Dezel was sitting next to him with a smirk on her face.

"Dezel, what do you think you're doing!?" Melody said as if she was watching a scene from a horror movie. "He kept trying to escape so I had no choice but to tie him up this way" She replied with a smile on her face.

"You could have knocked him out instead?" I said to her. "But if I had done that then we'd have to wait for him to wake up again" She said arguably. And we soon got into an argument. Melody just stood there watching the two of us.

We were so busy arguing that before we knew it Victini had disappeared. "Hey he's gone!" Dezel shrieked being the first to realize he was missing. I turned to ask melody if she knew where he went but she was missing as well and the door was left open.

"She took him away didn't she?" Dezel asked. "Probably, just leave them be. Perhaps she can handle that guy better than us" I said in a bored manner like I didn't care.

* * *

><p>[POV SWITCH: VICTINI]<p>

Melody used her psychic powers to lift me out of the room and now we were under a bridge. She untied me and I could sense that she wasn't going to hurt me.

"There you go, now that we're alone I have some questions to ask you" She said after she was done untying me. "Sure, what do you want to ask" I said finally calming down.

"Who are you" She asked curiously. I then began to think because I couldn't remember who I was but I remember being a human before.

"I can't remember my name or who I was but was a human before and I don't know how I got here" I said in a sad tone. She nodded and said "Very well, I'll tell you who I am"

I cut her off and said "I know who you are Melody, I followed you guys here after all" I said with a smile. "Can I call you Victini?" She asked returning a smile.

"You can call me anything you want since I can't remember my real name" I said. She then changed her expression to a serious one.

"If you had a very destructive power, what would you do with it? Would you prefer to destroy the power instead?" She asked. I hesitated before answering because the question was so unusual.

"Why would I desire such a thing? Of course I'd rather destroy it than use it wrongly" I finally answered. She showed a sign of relief after hearing that and then smiled again "I'M glad you feel that way Victini."

"Since you just got here why don't I show you around?" She asked me again I was going to say yes when I heard a familiar voice coming. "You mean why don't WE all show him around"

It was Dezel and Rick, they'd caught up with us. "How did you guys find us?" Melody asked surprised to see her teammates there. He pointed at me and said "I read his aura signals and pinpointed your location."

"Why did you even come, you'll just end up scaring him again!" She said in a worried manner. "Don't worry, I'm not scared of them because any friend of yours is a friend of mine." I said flapping my tail wings.

"Let's get going then" Dezel said. We then left into town and my new friends showed me around town. They showed me the Pokémon gyms, for working out of course. They even showed me the amusement park, and much more. It was really a fun place to live.

Melody told me about their jobs in guilds as they explore mysterious places known as mystery dungeons where they defeat bad guys and do all sorts of jobs for pokemons. There were two main guilds in their town which were the Diamond and Golden guilds respectfully. They worked in the Diamond guild and their exploration team was called Team Scarlet.

We were walking when something hit Melody on our way. She fell and her bag was stolen. "What happened Mel!?" Dezel asked worried about her. "My bag…It's gone!" She said looking all over for her treasure bag.

Rick sighed then used bullet punch and he hit a green figure from a tree. It was a hawlucha and he got up and said "So you managed to spot me, very well then, if you want your treasure bag one of you is going to have to beat me in a Pokémon battle."

"Fine then have it your way!" Melody said accepting his challenge. "What? Are you seriously agreeing on that?!" I said trying to prove a point. He grinned and quickly flew into a nearby battle club. We quickly followed him and he was waiting in the middle of the field. "So, who among you is going to fight me?"

That's when Rick intentionally said "My friend here is going to kick your butt" Pointing towards me. "Wait me?!" I said in my defense.

"Come on, won't you do it for your friends, Melody's counting on you as well" He said with a trolling face making it harder for me to bail out. "I'm counting on you Victini" Melody said patting on my shoulder. "Go and do your best Victini!" Dezel said cheering me on. I swear I felt like ripping Rick apart for getting me into this mess.

And that's how I ended up having to fight against a hawlucha despite not knowing how to use Pokémon moves. "This is a one on one battle and the winner will be decided when someone is unable to battle".

I braced myself when the referee signaled the beginning of the match. Hawlucha got the first hit hitting me twice with aerial ace. I was knocked on the floor and I was pissed off when he began to mock me.

I was really angry and I focused all my power in one hand and my hand began glowing purplish. I then shot out a huge beam of psychic energy and it landed a direct hit because I caught him off guard. The attack blasted hit into the opposite wall.

"Yeah! Who's losing now?" I said taunting him. He charged at me glowing blue. I recognized the move as brave bird. I panicked and quickly evaded the attack and I felt a strong concentration of energy flowing into my ears.

"What! How can you use that move?!" He asked with a shocked look. "I can use this move because…I can!" I said in a mocking tone. That must've ticked him off because he used brave bird again and I counter attacked with V create.

We clashed and the impact caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared out he had fainted and I floated over him and said "Well that was easy."

He quickly got up and punched me in the stomach and said "Hahaha, you've fallen right into my trap! I actually wanted you to knock me out so that I can use drain punch on you while you're off guard."

He slowly drained my energy but due to the fact that I had infinite energy it had little to no effect on me. I held his hand tightly and concentrated my energy into my other hand and blasted him away again with psystrike.

That took him down for good. I sighed in relief out of exhaustion but he still had some fight left in him due to the energy he drained from me. At this rate I knew that he might possibly end up winning.

"You're strong little fella, you can take your treasure bag back. I've had enough fun for one day" He said before raising up his hand and forfeiting the match. Everyone was really surprised after seeing that. The referee declared me as the winner and gave me back Melody's treasure bag.

I gave Melody back her bag after leaving the arena. Melody took back her bag happily and pecked me on my forehead and I blushed a little. "I guess our next stop should be the Guild so we can enlist Victini into our exploration team" Dezel suggested.

"You're right, our team could use someone of your caliber" Rick said giving me his hand for a handshake. He totally pretended as if he's forgotten that he was the one who made me fight earlier but I guess he must've realized that.

"Thanks to me, you were able to learn some of your moves in the match earlier" He said with a grin. Well he had a point there. I simply shrugged it off and accepted the hand shake.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're reading this then that must mean that you've finished reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and it's about time I activated my parachute. Oh no! I took my back pack instead of my parachute! Somebody he- (Crashes on solid ground and passes out)<strong>


	3. Crimson eyes

**Previously on the stone of V. This and that happened and some other crap why don't you read the previous chapter to find out yourself I really don't have time for this. Anyway, I present to you chapter three! Have fun reading and any reviews made on this chapter will be appreciated. Also, the first part of this chapter will be in third person perspective which will be indicated by '[POV: ALL]'. For convenience sake, I will do this very rarely.**

* * *

><p>[POV: ALL]<p>

Arceus was in the hall of origin when he noticed the Stone of V glowing brighter than usual. "So the time has finally come" He said stepping closer to the stone.

He then used telepathy to call upon some legendary pokemons. Shortly after, six legendary pokemons were standing before him. They were Celebi, Yveltal, Manaphy, Mew, Hoopa and Reshiram.

"Do you know why I had you summoned here?" He asked in a majestic voice. "No we don't" Answered Yveltal in a rash manner.

"The time has come for the destined Victini" He replied ignoring Yveltal's disrespectful attitude. "Are we to be expecting this Victini that you so speak of?" Asked Reshiram.

"Yes, he may certainly come for the V fragments that you possess" replied Arceus. "If he comes to me I'm gonna give him a welcome hug!" Mew said excitedly.

"You shan't give him the fragments you hold until you personally deem him worthy of it." Arceus said glaring at Mew because of her over friendly nature. "Any Pokémon who dares come near me only seeks death" Yveltal said with an evil grin.

"Do as you wish" Arceus said before teleporting them back to their respective locations. ("You sure have grown darker, Yveltal. Perhaps I should have given Xerneas this task instead") He thought to himself before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>[POV: Melody]<p>

We were heading to the guild along with Victini so we could get him to join our team. I had grown very fond of him and I really owed him for helping me get my bag back.

After some time we finally got to the guild. Our guild was really beautiful with all the diamond adornments around the building. Inside the guild were different exploration teams. Some were in groups discussing and some were checking out the different types of jobs the guild had to offer.

There were also some notable pokemons like the fortune telling Gardevior, the potion brewer Mismaguis, Rare items trader Smeargle and the guild coordinator Roserade who plans events in the guild and most important of all our guild master Dragonite. They're the reason why our guild is still up and running.

"Sorry but master dragonite isn't around right now and he won't be back until tomorrow" Said the ledyba in the reception. I went back to my friends who were waiting for me to tell that the guild master wasn't around.

"Well before he gets back let's go to the amusement park!" Victini suggested. "Sorry but I need to go train" Rick said. "I also need to go home, my sisters are waiting for me" Dezel said leaving with Rick.

It was just me and Victini that were left. Victini then turned to look at me with a sad look on his face. "You're also going home, aren't you?" He asked. "Not really, I can go to the amusement park with you if you want" I said cheering him up.

"Just forget it, I don't feel like going anymore" He said still not cheering up. "Oh come on Victini, let's just go. It'd be fun with just me and you!" I said pulling him along with me.

On our way to the amusement park I noticed that many pokemons were looking at Victini in a strange way. Shortly after, I could sense that we were being followed. "This way Victini" I said to him dragging him into a corner.

"Is something wrong?" He asked not knowing what was going on. "Don't worry, it's just a short cut" I said not wanting to get him worried.

I arrived at an open space I then turned around to see if we were still being followed. Some pokemons then emerged from the darkness. They were three dark type pokemons, a bisharp, weavile and a zoroark.

"So you noticed, just as I'd expect from the famous team scarlet" The weavile said with a huge grin on his face. "And i can see that your latest treasure find is that little guy over there" Zoroark said staring at Victini. "Why don't you join us little guy, we'll need your help to get the highest ranked treasure, the stone of V."

"Stand back Victini, these guys work in the Golden guild and they are our teams most bitter rivals. I then turned around and Victini's eyes were glowing bright crimson. I think hearing about the stone of V must've triggered something in him.

We all paused and watched Victini hover into the air. "The stone of V is to be sealed. I shall destroy it and none of you is allowed to come near it". His voice had completely changed now and it was as if he was a completely different pokemon now. "Oh yeah? How do you plan on stopping us" Weavile said taunting him.

"The power you seek is beyond your control. I will destroy you all here and now to prevent your greed from ever reaching the cursed stone". The moment he said that he engulfed himself in a tear drop shape flame and he aimed the attack on all of us.

After those three saw that they ran away but they didn't get away. Victini shot the powerful flame causing an instant explosion. The blast was so huge that I was blown away from the shock wave caused by it.

Those three were severely damaged by the blast but they managed to survive thanks to Zoroark's illusion. I watched in fear as he prepared another attack. Victini was then attacked by a shot of dazzling gleam.

Rick and Dezel had just arrived on the scene. Dezel's attack was completely ineffective because Victini was protected by a force field. "The stone must not be acquired. I was brought to this world to prevent that" Victini said looking down at us.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rick asked me looking for an answer. "I don't know! We were being followed by those three and then as soon as they mentioned the stone of V Victini became…." I paused because I couldn't continue to speak. I began to cry because I thought I had lost Victini.

Victini then suddenly appeared in front of Rick. Rick and I looked in shock I was so frightened that my heart skipped a beat. Victini then collapsed on the floor unconscious. Rick fell back on the ground out of relief.

By then Dezel was done tending to Zoroark's teams injuries. "What in the world just happened?" She asked looking back at the destruction caused by Victini's first attack. "Victini went insane and nearly killed us" Rick said lying on the floor.

I touched Victini to see if he was still alive. The moment I touched him a series of Visions went into my head. They were the locations of the V fragments and also that of the Stone itself. I think I also saw a glimpse of Victini's human life.

What I think I saw was truly horrifying. It was a young boy lying down in a pool of blood. I lifted my palm off his chest and I stopped crying immediately after that.

"Let's just leave him here, he's way too dangerous!" Rick said trying to pull me away from him. "It's not his fault" I replied silently. "I really think we should agree with Rick on this Mel, if we keep hanging around him there's no telling when he'll go psycho again".

"Place your paws on his chest and you'll see what I mean" I said with a really serious expression. They hesitated but did not argue and did as I told them. They also saw the visions I saw. There was a deep silence between us after that.

We agreed to still let him join our team but I'll be held responsible next time he goes nuts. I took him home and it was already late in the evening by then. I placed him on the couch and sat beside him as he slept and I kept thinking about what happened today.

"Is the stone really that powerful" I said to him even though he was asleep. He actually responded but he was merely talking in his sleep. I heard him say "I'm…..sorry".

I knew then that he'd probably be back to his normal self by morning or at least that's what I hoped for. I went to my room to rest as well. It was quite a crazy day for me today.

* * *

><p>[POV: VICTINI]<p>

I woke up in the morning feeling really dizzy. My memories were also really fuzzy and the last thing I could remember was going to the amusement park together with melody and then we were followed by some pokemons and then the rest was blank.

I was wondering if I got knocked out but I couldn't remember. I got up and I was in a house. It was a house that was built on the remains of some ruins. I could see three windows from where I was sitting, one was next to the door in the living room that had a lot of books on book shelves.

I went to see what kind of books they were and they were books on ancient archeological facts. A book called the lost treasures caught my eye. I opened the book to see the kinds of treasures that were in it but none but one of them interested me.

I went to the chapter about a treasure called the stone of V. Before I could read it I heard someone singing. The song really attracted my attention and I went to see who was singing.

I saw Melody singing while facing the ocean. "Good morning Melody" I said greeting her with a smile. "You're finally awake? How do you feel?" She said looking at me worriedly.

I got confused and answered her question. "Sure I'm fine. Is something wrong" I asked. She came over to me and placed her hands on my face and asked "Don't you remember what happened yesterday after you heard that Zoroark mention the stone of V?"

"What are you talking about and why are you acting strangely all of a sudden?" I said moving a few steps back away from her. "You turned into a monster and almost killed her that's why" Said Rick whom had just arrived along with Dezel.

"What are you all talking about, I'm totally lost right now" I said totally confused. "Since you cannot remember let me tell you exactly what happened yesterday" Melody said.

She then told me what happened and how my eyes turned bright crimson in colour and how I nearly killed everyone. After she was done telling I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had no idea what I was capable of doing in my sub consciousness.

From their faces I could tell that they no longer trusted me. "For now let's head to the guild and we can sort this out later" Rick said to me. However, I had completely lost the will to remain around them anymore.

I simply couldn't stand hanging around others if they doubted me and cannot trust me because I had the tendency of turning into a killing machine at any minute. Tears slowly fell out of my eyes after all these thoughts came across my mind.

I looked up and looked at Melody for the last time before flying away from them at top speed deep into the city. If Rick could find me within the range of ten kilometers then I'll just fly a hundred or more kilometers away from them for as long as I wouldn't be a nuisance to anybody then I can live the rest of my life this way.

* * *

><p>[POV: Dezel]<p>

We all watched as Victini left. I could feel Melody's sadness because the thing she cared about the most now as totally gone. "From the looks of it I'm guessing he won't be coming back and he's probably trying to go out of reach so we can't find him" said Rick.

Melody began to cry silently and I was really worried. "Don't worry Melody, I'm sure he'll come back. He just needs time to cool off his head, for now let's go to the guild. Maybe a treasure hunt mission will cheer you up" I said trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry but I think I'll take a day off today" She said before going back into her house and shutting the door. "Let's go. I may still be able to track him down" Rick said standing beside me. "Just leave him be. There's nothing we can do to make him change his mind anyway" I said to him before leaving on my way and he soon followed.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..This chapter did not go as expected. Why did I even write this in the first place? Maybe I should rewrite the chapter don't you agree? Nah, I planned this from the start. I needed to keep the story interesting that's all.<strong>


	4. Forgiving

**Chapter 4 is finally here! A lot has happened in the previous chapter right? I hope I made this story as enjoyable as possible because there is more to look forward to.**

* * *

><p>[POV: VICTINI]<p>

I found myself in front of a really familiar looking house. It was a human like house with a lawn and everything. It had a wooden door and there were all sorts of ornamental crops.

Everything around me seemed vintage in color and time was moving slower. Everything was dead silent. I decided to enter the house and when I opened the door I could no longer move. I saw someone pointing a gun at a boy and there were five people dead in the room.

I couldn't do anything, I had lost control over my body. The man pulled the trigger and shot the boy and blood spilled all over the place. I could hear the boy scream and then everything went blank...

"No!" I screamed putting out my hand forward. I found myself on a bed. I was panting and sweating in fear. "It was a dream?" I asked myself looking around.

"Hey you're awake!" I heard a voice say beside me. I turned to see who was speaking and it was a Kirlia. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked her stepping back. "I found you unconscious outside so I brought you here" She said smiling.

"By the way, my name is Penelope" She said lending me her hand for a handshake. "Is that Pokémon awake?" Said a gardevior that just came into the room. "Wait! Aren't you that Gardevior that works in the guild?" I said recognizing her instantly.

"Yes I am" She answered with a smile. "So you're not with your friends today?" She asked after noticing that Melody and the others were absent. I looked down at my hands and said "They don't trust me, they think of me as a monster because of the power inside me" I said clenching my fists in anger.

"But you don't look like a monster, you look cute" Penelope said trying to cheer me up. I looked up and faced the Gardevior and said "I want to go back to the human world. I don't know how I got here but it must have something to do with the stone of V. Perhaps if I can somehow get it then maybe I can go back"  
>"So you also slipped into this world from the human world" Gardevior said sitting on a chair next to the bed I was sitting on. "Wait! I'm not the only one that came here from the human world?" I asked surprised.<p>

"Yes but let's talk about that later but for now you need to go back to your friends" She said looking at me with her red eyes. "But I already told you, they think of me as a monster now!" I explained. "But still, do you think they all felt that way?" She queried.

I hesitated and I couldn't answer the question. She giggled and said "See, you need them. I can already see your future together". "You can see the future?" I asked. "Of course I can, I'm a fortune teller after all!" She said with a wink.

I thought about what she said for some time and then I made a decision. "All right I'll go back, but I need to know more about the stone of V first. Is there a library here nearby?" I asked curiously. "Sure there is, just follow these directions and you'll get there" She said pointing out the place for me on a map.

I thanked her and got up to leave. I gave Penelope a hug and thanked her for taking care of me while I was unconscious and I soon left to go to the library.

* * *

><p>[POV: MELODY]<p>

I really feel bad about what happened to Victini. I guess we must have been really hard on him. I wonder if he's doing fine right now. I got off my bed to check my treasure collection when I remembered that I had forgotten something in the library.

I got up and took a bath then I left on my way. I met a poochyena I knew from the guild on the way. His name was Paw Thunderwolf. He looked at me in a strange way and asked me where my teammates were. I told him that they were busy at the moment. I then continued on my way.

When I arrived at the library I checked the shelf I visited the last time I got there and to my surprise I saw Victini there. I totally froze because I didn't know how to react because I was really happy to see that he was still in town.

He had surrounded himself with books about ancient legends and artifacts and he was using his psychic abilities to make some float around him as he flipped through their pages simultaneously. He seemed to be eagerly looking for something. I'm guessing that he's trying to find out more about that stone.

"Victini?" I called. "Not now I'm a bit busy over here, wait Melody?!" He turned looking at me with a surprised expression. "What are you doing here?" I asked avoiding eye contact. "I'm trying to find out the location of the stone of V. It's not that I'm trying to use its power…..It's just that it might the only way I can return home" He said getting up on his feet.

"I know you guys think of me as a monster of some sort and you're probably scared of me, that's why I think it's better off for me to just disappear from your lives" He said forcing a smile on his face. "That's not true Victini!" I quickly denied. "I don't want you to disappear from my life, just come home to us" I said trying to persuade him.

"Home? That's a funny word. I don't know anywhere to call home right now" He said in a sad tone. "It was really fun meeting you guys even if it was just for a day and we also had a lot of fun" He continued. "Then come stay, that way we can have all the fun we want together with you me Rick and Dezel" I said with tears almost falling out of my eyes.

"Even if you accept me, does the same thing apply to the others? And even if I come back to you guys what if I suddenly got nuts again? I am nothing more than a destructive creature, I cannot hang around you guys if I always have to be afraid of getting someone killed everyday" He explained desolately.

"No Victini you're wrong, you're only a monster if you make yourself into one!" I said raising my voice. He fell down and sat on the floor and the books he was lifting all came crashing down.

I walked over to him and gave him my hand and said "Victini, if you truly care about your friends then take my hand. I know you're trying to find the stone of V but there are things you cannot do alone, you need us, you need me and no matter what I will always be by your side."

He looked up at me and he eventually accepted my hand and he silently said "Thank you". I pulled his hand and hugged him and said "I'm sorry about the other day". He pushed me back and smiled.

We then went home and on the way I told him about the visions I saw when I touched him the other day and asked him if any bad thing happened to him when he was human. However, he refused to answer and I didn't ask him again ever since.

* * *

><p>[POV: RICK]<p>

"Remember the time we first met Melody?" I asked Dezel on our way to check on Melody in her house. "Yeah, I remember. Boy was that one hell of a day" Dezel said laughing. "I'M just glad she forgot how to sing that hypnotic tune of hers" I said remembering the things we went through.

"But lately she's been less cheerful than when we first met her" Dezel said thinking back. "Yeah but she became a lot more cheerful after we met Victini but now that he's gone she'll be a lot less cheerful" I said looking up at the sky.

"Speaking of Victini what do you think about the visions we saw" Dezel asked stopping in her tracks. "Oh about the location of the stone of V. I wouldn't have to worry about it. But still. To think that now we know exactly how to find one of the ancient weapons of destruction" I replied.

"Even still, it's impossible for us to reach it without Victini" Dezel added. "Well we wouldn't have to worry about that now that he's gone" I said. "But can you try reading his aura to see if he's still nearby?" Asked Dezel. "Sorry but I don't feel like doing that today"

We finally arrived at Melody's house. Dezel knocked on the door and soon after Melody opened the door. "Oh hi guys, is there a problem?" She asked smiling rather happily.

We gave her a confused look and I said "Are you okay? You seem a lot less gloomy than when we left you this morning". "Yeah Melody, did you win a top prize in a lottery or what?" Dezel added. "No it's not that. Let's just say I found something I lost this morning" She replied giggling.

"You found Victini and had come back didn't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" She said. I pushed her out of the way because I was sure I sensed his aura in there and sure enough, he was inside and he was researching all of the books she had in her bookshelves.

He was reading several books at the same time then he said "Victinies have the ability to share their power with others through touch". "Oh you guys are here, would you mind lending me a hand? It's kind of hard reading all these books at the same time"

"With what?" Dezel asked. All of a sudden everyone acted as if they'd forgotten about what happened this morning but I still remained skeptical about him. "So you finally decided to come back after running away huh?" I said folding my arms.

"Melody said it was okay for me to come back" He said before putting his tongue out to make fun of me. "Fine if you wanna stay in our team you have to promise not to go psycho again" I said ignoring what he just did. "Well as long as no one mentions anything about getting the stone then I'd pretty much remain normal and sane" He explained.

"Alright guys let's go to the guild so we can finally have Victini join our team" Melody said standing next to the door. "Wait just a minute!" Victini said. "Why is there something wrong" Dezel asked tilting her head. "I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten since morning" He replied while his stomach growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this may not be the best chapter I have written so far I promise to make the upcoming chapters better. After all, the fun has only just begun. Also I plan on making the next chapter a special one that I'll be telling the past of one of the four. While I may have revealed a little of Melody and Victini's past, Rick and Dezel's pasts are a total mystery. I plan on making a poll on this but sadly I don't know how to do that right now so can anyone PM me to tell me how? Also please review after reading this chapter after all I should be able to make this story better with more encouragement. Bye bye! :)<strong>


	5. An encounter with hoopa

**Hello and thank you again for reading this story of mine and please check out my other stories especially my Avatar story, it's really great…I think. Nah just kidding it really is great and I would appreciate any effort made in supporting my work from you. :)**

* * *

><p>[POV: ALL]<p>

The legendary Pokémon Hoopa was sitting in his golden lair then an idea came to his head.

("If what Arceus said was true then I should be expecting some guests pretty soon") He thought to himself.

("One way or another they'll try and take this from me. But then I'd have to set up some kind of way so he can prove his worth") He thought to himself while tossing his V fragment up and down.

He removed one of his rings and made a portal that showed a vision of Victini and his friends. He made a huge grin.

"Perhaps I could use them to obtain back my most prized belonging. After all, it's been quite some time since I had been unbound" He said to himself then he entered the portal.

* * *

><p>[POV: VICTINI]<p>

We just arrived at the guild and this time the guild master was around. We got into the guild master's office and we saw that he was having a discussion with the Gardevior I met earlier.

We peeked into the room after silently opening the door a little.

"Why do you want to leave the guild all of a sudden?" The Dragonite asked while doing some paper work.

"It's because I want to spend more time with my daughter and help make her into a proper lady in the future"

"Very well" He said before handing her over a sheet of paper "Sign your name in these blank spaces and you'll be relieved of all duty pertaining to the guild"

"It was nice working in this guild after all these years but there are times when you simply have to leave your old job and do other things" She said after signing it.

"You're right but I prefer to stay and watch over this guild. I appreciate all you've done for us and I guess this is goodbye" He said giving her a hand shake.

"It's not nice to be eaves dropping on people's conversations" She said using psychic powers to force the door open. The four of us fell on the floor.

"I believe you four have a reason to be here right?" She said leaving the room and closing the door behind us.

"Well what do you want this time, team scarlet?" He said sitting on his chair with a brief sigh.

"Sorry master Dragonite we were just wondering if you could let our new friend here join the guild" Melody said quickly apologizing and then pointed at me.

"What kind of Pokémon are you young one?" He asked looking at me.

"I am a Victini but I was actually a human before I ended up here in this world" I explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He came into this world from a world where humans still existed and now he's a Victini that is tasked with destroying the stone of V" Rick explained interrupting.

"So you're the Victini mentioned in the legends. Have you found any V fragments yet?" He asked leaning back on his seat.

"No but we'll get right on it after he joins the guild" Dezel said joining the discussion.

"You do know that seeking the V fragments is like a suicide mission because there are so many risks to take to get just one and every person that tried getting their hands on one failed right?"

"Yes we are aware of that but I have this feeling that unless I find the stone and destroy it I'll never be able to return home" I explained.

"Are you sure you will be able to return home when you find it?" He queried.

I hesitated because I never really thought of that possibility before. I always thought that the stone would get me back home.

"Whether he returns home or not it doesn't matter. He can just stay here with us anyway" Melody said breaking the silence.

"One thing's for sure though, as long as you're in this guild you'll have to work and pay off this fine for destroying a building in town" He said showing us a check.

"So they found out about the explosion from the other day" Dezel said looking at the check carefully.

"Apparently some pokemons reported being attacked by your team and were nearly killed" He said putting the check back in his drawer.

"Fine I'll do it only if you allow me to go looking for the V fragments while I'm at it" I said with a disenchanted look.

"Okay you are now officially part of this guild and you may now all leave my office"

We left the office and I went to the vending machine to grab a drink. I wondered which Pokémon we should first take the V fragment from.

Although Melody and the others told me told me that they had seen a vision of the locations of the V fragments and the legendary pokemons holding them I'm still not sure which one to get first.

I went back to the others who were waiting for me. "So do want to go now?" Rick asked me.

"Well yeah I do" I replied.

"We should get our things ready first depending on the place we're going to first" Melody suggested.

"Good idea Mel" Dezel said.

We then went on our way to the pokemart to buy some things and on our way there I felt a strange presence behind me.

I turned around and I saw a horned green eyed Pokémon with golden rings on him and he was holding a glowing stone with a V crest in it.

"Who are you?!" I quickly asked.

"So you finally noticed me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hoopa the magician and also a holder of something you seek" He said showing me the stone.

"Is that a V fragment?!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yes it is but I'm afraid I can't give you just yet" He said with a huge grin while making the stone disappear.

"What do you mean you can't let us have it just yet?!" Dezel asked.

"I was told that I could only let you have it if I personally find you worthy for it"

"Okay how do I show you I'm worthy?" I asked curiously.

"There's something I want for you to get for me. It's called the Prison bottle and it is currently in the hands of Princess Diancie of the Carbuncle kingdom"

He then threw a golden ring which clamped around my right wrist. "Hey what is this? Take it off!" I said as I struggled to remove it.

He made another huge grin then floated into the air and began to disappear.

"Once you obtain the Prison bottle that ring will teleport you to my hidden lair and then I will exchange the V fragment for the bottle" He said before he finally disappeared.

"You really can't take it off, can you?" Dezel said as she watched me hopelessly try to remove it.

"I guess now we have no choice but to find this Diancie for the Prison bottle in order for it to come off" Melody said.

"Hold on, don't you find it really odd that he's asking us to get something for him? I mean if he has the ability to teleport then he should be able to get the Bottle after all, he does know the location" Rick speculated.

"Thinking about that won't help. We simply have to play by his rules for now" I suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right but how do we even find Diancie or the Carbuncle Kingdom" Dezel asked worriedly which only made us all silence since no one knew where she was.

"I know where you can find her" I heard someone saw from a corner nearby.

"Who's there?!" Melody asked.

"It's me, Paw. Sorry but I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation" Said a poocheyena who came along with Penelope.

"I recently got a joint mission with the Golden guild and we are to go and help the Princess" He said with a smile.

"If you guys want to go there you can tag along with us" Penelope said with a smile.

"So you also work in a guild Penelope?" I asked astonishingly.

"Yeah but I'm still new though" She said shyly with a slight blush.

"If you two are going there as well I guess we might as well come with you, right guys" Rick said facing us.

"Sure we can" Dezel said.

"Well if you all agree on this then I agree on it too" Melody said happily.

"So when are you leaving cuz we still need to stock up on our supplies" Dezel said.

"We were about to leave now but I guess we could wait for you guys" Paw said with a nod.

And so we all went to the Pokemart and bought all our necessary supplies and I still can't get this thing off. Which reminds me of what Rick said and I really doubt Hoopa is making us do this so I can prove my worth to him.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was rather short compared to the others but I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this and also feel free to write any critical reviews on this story if you ever feel like doing so since I know 90% of the people that will read this wouldn't bother to make any review on this story.<strong>** :(**


	6. Into the dungeon!

…**...****I Really don't have much to say here so...**

* * *

><p>[POV: VICTINI]<p>

So after we left on our way along with Paw and Penelope we eventually arrived at a cave of some sort.

"This place is called the undying cave" Paw said walking ahead of us.

"Undying cave? Why was it named that way" Rick asked.

"Well apparently it is seemingly impossible to die in it" Paw said.

"How is that even possible?" Dezel asked confusedly.

"I have no idea. It's still a mystery to this day. Even if you were to be crushed in it you'll simply wake up at the cave entrance" He explained.

"This cave is ranked among the top five most dangerous mystery dungeons ever known and it's very difficult to get to the other side of it" Said Melody.

"If that's the case wouldn't that make the inability to die in it pointless?" Penelope asked in a panicking tone.

"Well since this is the only way to the Carbuncle Kingdom I suppose we have no other choice" Dezel said.

"This place is a massive labyrinth and I can't even sense the other side of it" Rick said after reading the aura waves emitted from the dungeon.

"Either way let's get going cuz all this talking won't get us anywhere" Melody said adjusting her purse.

I never really spoke throughout that conversation and all I did was to try and remove this stupid golden bracelet stuck to my hand. I gave up when the group told me that we should get going.

It was a living hell in that dungeon and we had to go through countless encounters with hostile pokemons and booby traps set everywhere. Surprisingly none of us were killed yet. By now we have descended about 33 floors.

On the 34th floor I saw a Kecleon just sitting down there with a mat in which he placed different kinds of berries and I was so hungry I began drifting off towards the place the Melody quickly pulled me off and said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" She whispered to me.

"But if I ask him nicely maybe he'll be willing to give me some" I complained.

"Let's just go" She said pulling my hand to meet the others.

We then descended further down and we eventually arrived at a stone bridge. I looked up and there were rock spikes on the ceiling which were really pointy.

"You should all keep your voices down or else we'll end up falling down when those stone spikes destroy the bridge" Paw said whispering to us.

I stepped closer to see how deep the place was to know how far down we'd fall if the bridge broke then I remembered that I could fly and I easily flew to the other side and waited for them there.

They pretty much ignored me and safely came over to the other side. I then sneezed and all the spikes came crashing down on the bridge.

"Uh my bad?" I said embarrassingly.

When I turned to face them that 'I'm disappointed in you' looks on their faces except for Melody who just looked at me with a smile and chuckled.

We finally reached the bottom floor which was a chamber full of different colored crystals. It was a really beautiful sight and the crystals were of different shapes and sizes.

"This chamber is called the hall of crystals and they were formed by princess Diancie herself" Paw said picking up a small crystal.

"Cool, she must have worked really hard to do this" Penelope said looking around the place.

"Actually she indirectly made them because it was due to the energy from the heart diamond that these crystals formed" Paw explained.

On the other side of the room was an opening and light was coming through it. I think it was the exit. The Bracelet on my hand then began to glow and was literally pulling me outside.

"Hey don't be in a hurry Vic" Dezel said thinking that I was trying to rush outside.

"It's not me, it's this Bracelet that is pulling me outside!" I explained panicking as I tried to pull my hand back.

I tried to resist the pull but then it came off and enlarged itself and pulled us all into a portal. It dropped us in a forest and we were in front of the entrance to another dungeon again but this dungeon had a smaller entrance.

I got up and the ring clamped itself back on my wrist which really ticked me off. "Oh come on why won't this thing just leave me alone?!" I said while hitting it repeatedly on a rock.

"Just forget about it, it will come off when we retrieve the Prison bottle" Rick said patting me on the shoulder.

"Whoa check it out! We are right in front of the Carbuncle Kingdom!" Penelope said holding out a map.

"That's convenient" Paw said with a nod.

"How is this a kingdom? I mean it's just another dungeon" I said audaciously.

"Well the real kingdom is inside that entrance" Paw said.

We then entered the place and there was like an underground town inside with a castle in the far north of the town. "Amazing! I was really not expecting this" I said astonished by the sight.

We went further into the city. There were glowing crystals like the one we saw back in the Undying dungeon and these ones lit up the whole town. The pokemons living inside the city were mostly rock types. As we were walking my stomach suddenly growled.

"I see you must be hungry Victini" Rick said with a smirk.

"Well I haven't eaten this whole time!" I said being embarrassed.

"Let's go to that restaurant over there" Melody said pointing at a diner.

The restaurant served different varieties of foods but all I ordered was a bowl of macarons while the others had different meals.

"You people must be travelers" Said a Loppuny waitress.

"Yes we came here to see princess Diancie" Melody said taking a spoon out of her ice cream.

"Oh don't be silly! Only carbinks are allowed into the Castle" The loppuny said picking up my empty bowl.

"What if you are on a job request from the princess herself?" Paw asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Job request? Now that's rare. Even with that you wouldn't be allowed to meet the princess in person" She explained before leaving.

"Now that's a problem. How are we supposed to get the prison bottle now?" I said disappointedly.

"Well I and Penelope will be allowed in but I'm afraid we won't be able to help you guys out" Paw said dropping his cup.

He and Penelope then got up and were preparing to leave. "I guess it's time we went our separate ways" Paw said waving us good bye and then they left.

"We may not be able to meet the princess but the Prison bottle is definitely somewhere inside that castle" Rick said.

"So what do you suggest we do" Dezel asked.

Rick then thought carefully and said "I say we sneak into the Castle and take it!" He said thumping his paws together.

"How are we supposed to do that or even find the Prison bottle" I asked cynically.

"That Golden bracelet on your wrist reacts to the Prison bottle's presence by glowing right? You and I will sneak inside the castle and use it as a guide and plus, you can go invisible" He said grabbing my arm.

"How come only the two of you get to go? I should go since I can also become invisible" Melody argued.

"I can move without making a sound" Rick said.

"Hey I can float you know" Melody said.

"You don't get the point I'm trying to make, Melody!" Rick said raising his voice.

"I think you should agree with him just this once Melody" I said trying to stop a fight between the two.

"Yeah let's just let the boys handle this" Dezel said facing her.

"Fine!" Melody said sadly.

Rick then told me the plan and said that we were going to sneak into the castle at midnight. After we were done eating we left the restaurant and booked a hotel with me and Rick sharing a room that has two beds.

AS soon as midnight fell we both woke up and were ready to infiltrate the castle. On our way there Rick scaled over buildings while I flew over them and as we were nearing the castle I turned myself invisible.

I met up with him in front of the curtain walls. He used dig and I followed him from behind. Our plan was to dig underneath the castle and then wait for the Bracelet to react to the prison bottle so we can dig to its exact location.

"Alright Victini this is it" He said.

And sure enough the Bracelet was glowing and pulling my hand up wards, Rick began to dig further up and we surfaced in the castle hall ways. The Bracelet started pulling me again and we rushed towards the direction it showed.

We arrived at a huge door after avoiding all the guards on our way. Apparently I can make others invisible by turning invisible while touching them.

"Should we open it?" I asked staring at the door.

"Yeah…I guess" He said while trying to push the door open.

The door opened slowly and when we walked in we were in a dark room with a giant pink diamond in its center. "That's one hell of a giant diamond" Rick walking forward.

"But where's the Prison bottle?" I asked confusedly.

"Perhaps it's beyond this place, we'll just have to through the other side of the wall" Rick said.

"Who are you?" Said a girl's voice from behind us.

We turned around and to our surprise it was princess Diancie. "What are you doing here? Are you here to steal the heart diamond?" She kept asking with a worried look.

"Wait this is all just a misunderstanding. We're not here to steal anything!" Rick said quickly.

("Oh sure, a bunch of strangers sneak into a castle restricted from other pokemons and he really thinks she's gonna believe us") I thought to myself.

"You're not thieves? Then that makes you guests! Come with me" She said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed unable to keep my big mouth shut.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked me with a worried look.

"What? Oh no everything's fine" I quickly answered.

She led us to a room filled with girly dolls. She told us to have a seat on her tea table and told us to wait for her to get something.

"Well that was easy, now we can just ask her to give us the prison bottle" Rick said with a sigh.

"Okay this was too easy, she might be trying to call in the guards right now" I said.

She came back to the room with a bottle. The bracelet on my wrist then began glowing again. "How did you know what we came looking for?" I quickly asked.

"My friend Celebi told me that I should be expecting guests today that would come looking for this" She said with a smile handing me the bottle.

"Um thanks" I said collecting it nervously.

"You two should get going now" She said.

"Well it was nice meeting ya, have a nice day" Rick said getting up.

"Oh I almost forget, here, you'll need this sometime in the future" She said giving rick a strange stone.

[The next day]

"And that's how we obtained the prison bottle" Rick said explaining last night's events to Melody and Dezel.

"Wow, she must've been a really kind girl" Dezel said.

"That is really good to hear" Melody said sarcastically still mad that she didn't get to go.

And then all of a sudden the Bracelet came off again and sucked us into another portal. If only we knew what was going to happen after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm through with this chapter. Men I have a head ache, I better go take a nap oh and review if possible and thank you for reading this new chapter.<strong>


	7. Hoopa unbound

**Hello, this is my brand new chapter and I hope you all like it and please if you enjoy the story I'd like to hear what you all think in the reviews or PM me about it. I would also appreciate any support given to this story. :)**

* * *

><p>[POV: Victini]<p>

We were sucked into Hoopa's ring and were teleported to a mysterious place full of all kinds of jewelry. The ring then floated back to Hoopa after we landed. He was on at the end of a long stairway made out of gold and he was sitting on a throne wearing a silver crown.

"So you finally brought the item I requested for" He said staring down at us with a wide grin.

"Yes we've brought it, now give us the V fragment!" I demanded after getting up.

"Okay, why don't we do trade by barter? I'll give you the V fragment and you'll give me the Prison bottle" He said putting out his floating hand while leaning his head on the other.

That sounded like a fair deal so I decided to accept it after asking for the other's opinions. I nodded then I flew to him with the prison bottle.

I gave him the bottle then said "Okay there you have it, Now where's the prison bottle?!" I demanded.

He chucked then flicked his fingers and then the V fragment appeared floating over his palm. The V fragment looked like a broken piece of rock and it had some kind of reddish aura coming out of it.

He looked as if he was about to give me it but then he blasted me to the ground with psychic energy. "Sorry I have to do this but you can only prove your worth if you can defeat me in my unbound state"

"Victini!" My friends called out rushing over to my side. I got up slowly and I had my eyes on him and then I saw him opening the bottle and then he was covered up by some black smoke.

The smoke formed a whirlwind around him carrying gold pieces around. "What the hell is going on?!" Dezel asked screaming.

"His power is increasing at an alarming rate!" Rick exclaimed.

All of a sudden the whirlwind stopped and it was as if a completely different Pokémon was standing before us now. Hoopa had changed his form and he now had longer and sharper horns and he had a long devil tail curved upwards and he now had a more menacing look.

"Allow me to show you my true power!" He said glaring at us with mean look. I was completely paralyzed by his look and felt chilling in my spines.

He moved extremely fast almost as if he had disappeared. He appeared beside me and used phantom force and hit me away. Before I could even recover from the attack he hit me up with shadow claw.

I flew up and hit the ceiling and became stuck for some time. I watched from above as Dezel used moon blast and he disappeared completely dodging the attack and he hit her away with phantom force.

When Rick saw that he charged at him with bone rush but Hoopa blocked the attack with one of his arms and made an evil smirk before blasting Rick away with his psychic energy. Melody watched in fright as he started heading towards her.

However Melody used Relic song to transform into her Pirouette form and her singing made Hoopa go off guard and she took that chance to use Acrobatics but he dodged all her strikes then he blasted her away with his Psychic energy.

("Oh no! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have brought them along!" I thought to myself feeling guilty for what's happening. I finally began to fall down when the ceiling could no longer support me. As I began to fall I noticed him just staring at me.

I got angry and flew at him with V-create at the top of my speed. When it seemed like I was just about to hit him, he side stepped out of the way and I went crashing into the floor causing an explosion.

When I got up I opened my eyes and saw separate portals surrounding me and I saw a light as blinding as a star charging up inside them. "This is as far as you go" Hoopa said blasting off the attack.

Right before the attack I got a flashback of a previously forgotten memory. It was a confusing memory and I had very little time to even consider it before Rick came over and dragged me out of the way.

The explosion sent us both flying. We landed on a stash of gold and hid behind it because the whole room had stashes of gold arranged like sand dunes. "Are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you" I said patting him on the shoulder. "But how did you manage to pull me out of the way right before the blast?"

"Well the attack from earlier caused me to flinch activating my steadfast ability thus increasing my speed" He explained.

"That hoopa is really though, how are we supposed to beat him?" I asked shivering a bit.

"I have a plan, but I will need your agreement on this" He said with a serious look. He explained to me the plan and the plan was a really risky one but I knew we were low on options so I decided to go with it.

"So that's where you're hiding huh?" Hoopa said finally spotting me.

As he approached me quickly, Rick came out from behind him and shouted "Stop him Victini, He's planning on getting the stone of V!"

Immediately after he said that I began to rapidly lose consciousness and eventually I fell on the ground knocked out.

* * *

><p>[POV: Rick]<p>

I was completely devastated when I saw Victini fall on the ground unconscious. ("No way! Isn't he supposed to become a killer machine or something?")

"Hahaha! So your plan was to make your ally faint? Well then why don't you join him" Hoopa said activating Shadow claw.

I activated my Bone rush and prepared to fight him when he was suddenly hit by a huge fireball from behind. "I won't let you get your hands on it" Victini said with maliciously his eyes glowing bright crimson in color.

"Great the plan worked, now let me go and find Dezel and Melody" I said to myself as I sprinted off.

I read the aura of the whole room and quickly located them. When I found them Dezel was healing Melody's wounds.

"What's going on? Where's Victini?" Dezel asked me as soon as I arrived.

"Victini is currently Hoopa" I answered stopping to catch my breath.

"You left him to fight against that monster all alone?!" Melody asked me in shock.

"He'll be fine, I made him go into that killer state" I explained.

"That's terrible! What if he suddenly goes out against us like how he almost did last time?!" Dezel exclaimed.

"He'll go back to normal if he sees Melody so don't worry" I said before we heard a loud explosion.

I got to higher ground so I can see the battle more clearly and what I saw was truly amazing but not quite in a good way.

First Hoopa used phantom force and tried to hit Victini then Victini activated searing shot covering himself in a ball of fire which drove Hoopa off causing him to stop his attack then Victini proceeded to shoot Hoopa with a fire Ball.

Hoopa dodged it and charged at Victini with shadow claw with very swift movements. He managed to dodge some of the strikes but he didn't dodge them all. Then Hoopa blasted Victini down with a Psychic push.

Victini had cuts all over and was bleeding in some parts. Hoopa then surrounded Victini again with portals to use hyperspace fury. Victini instantly flew out of the way and landed a direct hit with V create on Hoopa.

He then used solar beam on him. Hoopa dodged the attack and used phantom force again. This time he managed to catch Victini by surprise and Victini was hit on the back and was hit down but he flew to avoid contact with the floor. Even with all that they kept fighting tooth and nail before they stopped and had a little conversation.

"You are quite strong, even after all these years" Hoopa said with a smirk.

"Yes, after all, you did try to take the stone from me back then before you realized its side effects" Victini replied.

"You must be really desperate to avoid the End Eruption, and if you don't destroy that stone soon it'd end up destroying everything" Hoopa said.

"If you truly understand then why do you refuse to hand over the V fragment, Hoopa?" Victini asked.

"Because I still haven't paid you back since our last fight" Hoopa replied.

That was when I realized something, whenever Victini's eyes are glowing crimson in color he is actually being taken over by a completely different personality belonging to the Victini mentioned in all those legends.

"What do you mean by final catastrophe?!" I asked interrupting them.

They both kept quite after I asked that. "All you need to know is that failing to gather the V fragments on time will mark the end of both worlds" Victini said before falling to the ground unconscious again.

"Victini is down, we must go and help him!" I said to Melody and Dezel who had finished healing her injuries. We rushed over to Victini who was lying lifelessly on the floor.

"This is terrible! His blood pulse is really low!" Dezel cried out terrifyingly.

"Since he's down it means that I have lost, you can have this then" Hoopa said hurling the V fragment at us. I caught it and gave him a confused look.

"I know you're confused but it's not like I have any other choice because if he doesn't fulfill his destiny this world will be no more" He said reverting back to his normal form.

He then brought out a ring and created a portal beneath us. He waved us goodbye and the next thing we knew, we were back home and in a Pokémon center. Melody and Dezel went to inform Miss Audino on Victini's condition and he was taken to the emergency room shortly after.

We have finally gotten a V fragment and there were five more for us to collect. I still had plenty of questions to ask mostly about the End eruption Victini mentioned back there. This journey was much more dangerous than I had expected and we have only completed a single step in it, but at what cost?...

* * *

><p><strong>That is it! Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Noticed any errors or plot holes? Feel free to tell me in the review box over there. Also next chapter will be entirely on Victini's human life before ending up in the mystery dungeon universe. Good day to you everybody! :)<strong>


End file.
